


What You Gonna Do When There's Blood In The Water

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Allison Hargreeves - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Death, Fic, Gen, My way or the highway, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, no. 3, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Allison has learned her life was never the perfect facade she created. She has to warn Vanya about Leonard before it's too late, but what if she never makes it?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What You Gonna Do When There's Blood In The Water

Allison had lived a glamorous life and she knew it; everything she ever wanted was at the tip of her tongue and nobody could stop her. She was a curse in disguise, a power masquerading as a gift, causing only misfortune as it developed.  
She had to find Vanya and warn her. Leonard Peabody was not the man she thought he was, for he too was an imposter masquerading as a miracle. The night was chill, a barrage of rain falling from the sky and clinging to the windshield as she drove headfirst into the evening before her. She was running on limited time, there was no knowing what Leonard was capable of, nor what could happen to her. All she wanted was to protect her. Having a child of her own opened her eyes to the harsh realities Vanya had endured and just how wrong it was for them to act the way they did.  
“I heard a rumour that you’re really tired, and you wanna go to sleep.” Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. The last act of manipulation she created. The lit match thrown onto the tinderbox of her life. She lost everything, her status, Patrick, even Claire. Did she even really care about Vanya, or did she just want a situation in her life that she could control again? The lies she lived pooled in her head, the blockage far too big to drain any more excuses from her mind. Her whole life was a lie. Everything she had done, everyone she had loved, her entire self of sense was one big lie. At first it was only small things, minor alterations that would improve her life; there was no boundary she couldn’t cross. 

“I heard a rumour I made the soccer team.”  
“I heard a rumour you wanna be my friend.”  
“I heard a rumour you like broccoli.”

The lies she projected only created an unobtainable perception of herself. Underneath the fallacy, past the façade of her persona, she was nothing but empty. Her lies muddied the waters to the point where she couldn’t tell where the line was between what was real and what was a lie. 

“I heard a rumour you left me alone.”  
“I heard a rumour you stopped crying”  
“I heard a rumour that I did it in one take”  
“I heard a rumour that I’m perfect for the role.”

The thoughts cascaded through her mind, each word building a pressure behind her eyes as she unconsciously pushed her foot onto the accelerator. Tears welling in her eyes, she lost the sight between the forming of her tears and the raindrops on the windshield.

“I heard a rumour that you love me.” 

Was any of it truly real? She always thought she had felt love, with Luther, Patrick, Claire, but maybe it was a lie she told herself just to simply exist. A way of processing her own personal traumas; cover them with a false reality to hide behind. Until now she never fully accepted the realities of her actions. Even in the present, she hid behind the wheel, slowly veering off the road into an unforetold plunge of darkness. The pressure built in her mind as the thoughts ran through until nothing. That’s the thing about pressure, it builds and builds until one day it explodes. 

A crash shattered through the emptiness of the night as the words disappeared from her mind. Blood spilled out of her head just as the rumours she spoke from her mouth, staining the interior around her in a deep crimson of pain. She had hit the steering wheel with a high impact, her body limp supported only by the seatbelt that held her in place. The metal of the car door had crumpled and bent inwards, breaking bones on the right side of her body as the rain slipped through the shattered glass of the window. As smoke seeped out of the car’s engine, releasing a steady hiss from the impact of the crash, cars quickly came to a halt to examine the extent of the accident. She was left in a state of unconsciousness, even as she was lifted from the wreckage she had endured.  
She couldn’t tell truth from lie, reality from fiction. Nothing was a certainty. She was no longer sure if anything in her life was real: the lies, the crash, her life. There was simply a darkness, so Allison did the only thing she knew how: let go and fall back into daydream of her perfect reality, whether it was real or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this prompt a bit in all honesty so hopefully it's okay! I have a habit of making my writing weirdly metaphorical and philosophical sometimes, maybe its the perks of being an analytical student?
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> Blood // Water - Grandson


End file.
